Rivaled Kisses
by Sky Rose
Summary: The rival 2nd years share a kiss while one has amnesia. Continuation of episode 163.


Rivaled Kisses  
by SkyRose 

A/N: This is a continuation of episode 163, the one where they gave Kaido amnesia for an episode, only they gave Momo amnesia at the end, and didn't do anything with him. As much as I love a good episode of "Let's torture Kaido!", They really should have finished that...Or let Kaido smash another ball in his face. On to the story:

Kaido Kaoru stood around five of his fellow tennis teammates, wondering why he was on the street courts, with Fuji-sempai's younger brother, Echizen and the dumbass Momoshiro knocked out on the other side of the net. He had no idea what was going on, but hitting Momoshiro in the head made him feel better. At least, until it was revealed that the ball to his head had just given him amnesia.

Kikumaru Eiji was freaking out about it. Oishi-sempai was also looking like he was having bad day. Momoshiro was asking stupid questions (which didn't surprise Kaido that much). But when he started asking "Who's Momo?" that was when they all knew something was wrong. Echizen had left, saying something about having to get home. Which left Oishi, Kikumaru and Inui-sempai-tachi to deal with this new complication of their day. Kaido almost felt bad about the ball hitting his rival in the face. It left a good imprint and bruise on the ass' face, but it had messed with his brain.

"Hey, let's hit him in the head again!" Kikumaru suggested a little too excitedly.

"You suggested we do that to Kaido, and though it did work, I don't think Momoshiro will appreciate it." Momoshiro still looked a bit confused.

"Ah...I really don't want to be hit in the head..." He trailed off.

"Maybe his memory will return if he rests?" Oishi suggested. "I don't want anyone else to be hurt today. Dealing with Kaido was bad enough." Kaido thought back, and was still clueless as to where most of his day had gone. "Plus, I think most of us need to be heading home." Most of the other sempai-tachi nodded. Oishi turned to the other 2nd year.

"I know you two aren't on the best of terms, but could you get Momo home, and explain to his parents what happened?" Oishi asked. Kaido hissed, but nodded anyway, not wanting to let a sempai down. Kaido grabbed the other's arm and started pulling him away.

"Where are we going?...And why do you hiss?" Momo asked on the way to his house.

"Your house. And I just do." There was no way Kaido was going to tell Momo about the nickname that Momo had for him. For once, he actually kind of felt sorry for the idiot, but this was a good chance for him to not be called names like "mamushi." It was a beautiful respite, as far as he was concerned. It was also kind of odd because Momoshiro was normally more loud than this, and it was kind of disturbing.

They got to the Momoshiro residence to find neither parent home, nor sign of his little siblings. They looked through Momo's bag to find his key. "Stupid, I can't believe you have a peach on your keychain." Kaido said as he opened the door to his rival's house.

He led Momo to what he assumed was the teenager's room. "Remember anything?" Kaido asked, staring around. Momo's room was almost as he had expected: a few piles of dirty clothes, a study desk covered in books and papers, and an unmade bed which Momo sunk down on.

"Not a thing, not a thing at all." Kaido stared at him. Momo had remembered that unconscious habit of his. One that annoyed Kaido.

"Don't repeat yourself, baka." Kaido told him, and sat down with him.

"Sorry." Momo trailed off. "Ano...Thank you for bringing me home...I guess."

"Alright, this is getting on my nerves." Kaido swiftly twisted himself and stradled himself over Momo's waist. Momo looked up at him, confused as hell. Kaido grabbed Momo's shirt and pulled him up. "Get this straight. We're not friends. I hate you." Kaido hissed out. Momo looked up slightly disappointed. "I'm only here because a sempai asked me to bring you home."

Momo freed an arm and grabbed Kaido's wrist. "Why?" He leaned up and brought their lips together. Kaido was a bit too shocked to respond at first, but kind of melted into it. They tentively brought their tongues together in a war. Once they broke apart, Kaido finally realized what happened and punched Momo in the face.

"Dumbass!" Kaido growled out, then noticed he had knocked Momo out for the second time that day. He leaned back, aware he was still pinning Momo down on the bed, but not caring. The door downstairs opened, and it started seeming like a normal house full of a family again. Momo's eyes opened.

"The fuck? Mamushi? What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Good, you're back." Kaido got up. "Next time, duck when a tennis ball comes at your head, Baka. And don't EVER kiss me again." Kaido stalked out of Momo's room, intending to show himself out, but Momo followed him.

"What do you mean? I don't even remember getting home! And why would I kiss a filthy Mamushi like you!" Momo wondered outloud.

"Nii-chan kissed a boy!" Momo's little sister squeed. "It's just like a yaoi manga!" Kaido about died on the spot. Momo's little brother, who was the youngest, smacked his sister lightly in the arm.

"Takeshi-nii wouldn't do that." He looked up at his brother. "Would you?" Momo got nervous all of sudden.

"Of course not" Momo hoped that would convince himself as well as his little siblings.

"Aw, Nii-chan kissing another boy would be awesome. And he's cute!" Where was a nice hole to curl up and die in when you needed one, Kaido thought.

"Mamushi is not cute, and he's on his way home." Momo grabbed Kaido's arm and steered him toward the door, before his little siblings could comment further on this. Kaido slipped his shoes on, and smirked.

"It never happened. Though...you're a pretty good kisser. Do you practice with a pillow?"

"Baka mamushi! I do not!"

"He does, I have pictures!" Apparently Momo's little sister is a stalker. Kaido grinned.

"I think you're busted, baka."

"Dammit! Kaori, you're dead!" Momo said, chasing down his little sister.

"Interesting coincidence." Kaido said, and headed out the door. Maybe he could set aside their rivalry for a few moments if it meant the baka could kiss him some more.


End file.
